Episode 8 (Doki Doki)
'''Superstar Classmate '''is episode 8 in season 1 of Glitter Force Doki Doki Summary Mackenzie enrolls in school with the girls to learn more about Earth, but her superstar status creates chaos and stirs up jealousy. Synopsis Rachel prepares for the school day before her. She gets ready and eats, then meets up with Maya. Upon arrival to school the teacher makes an announcement, revealing that they have a new student, Mackenzie. Everyone is shocked at first but when Mackenzie smiles to everyone, she quickly wins them over as they start discussing her to themselves. Mackenzie is a bit confused over things but she is helped by Maya. A bit later, the girls are suprised to see Davi and Mackenzie quickly hided her on her lap before the others spot her. Later in class a test comes up. Rachel worries over Mackenzie but she incidentally does something wrong. The test starts and upon finishing, Mackenzie decides to help Rachel and Maya clean the classroom. As this is going on everyone excitedly chats about Mackenzie cleaning. She attempts to please them further by doing a little dance but accidentally spill the water after bumping it. This annoys Rachel but she says nothing and cleans it up herself. As the girls resume talking for a moment, a group approaches and quickly asks for photographs for her. Rachel reminds them that they aren't allowed to do this on the school grounds and sends them off. But she notices that she's also alone when Maya and Mackenzie take off. While Maya was talking with Mackenzie, Mackenzie wss questioned by Maya over how her day went and Mackenzie claimed to be happy. Meanwhile, Rachel was alone walking by herself and then a Pink Taxi came by and Clara appeared telling her to come with her. While they were in the car, they were talking about friend problems, and when they arrived they saw Maya with Mackenzie but Mackenzie was too tired and fell asleep. At home, Rachel still feels sad but Clara manages to help her feel a little better. Her mother was there and they eat together while discussing friend problems. It was morning, Rachel was late for school and had to go without eating. She grows envious after seeing Mackenzie and Maya feeding Dina, buther jealousy is interrupted by a frustrated man nearby. Marmo came and summoned a Distain, so Rachel transforms into Glitter Diamond to try to help. She freezes the Distain's legs and the other girls arrived to help her. Glitter Heart used Let Your Heart Light Shine and the Distain is purified. Rachel is still saddened, but Mackenzie tells her not to worry. She manages to make her feel better and Rachel gives a big smile to her friends, ensuring them that she is feeling much better. Characters Glitter Force *Maya Aida / Glitter Heart *Rachel / Glitter Diamond *Clara Yotsuba / Glitter Clover *Mackenzie Mack / Glitter Spade Pixies *Kippie *Rory *Lance *Davi *Dina Villains *Ira *Marmo *Bel *Distain Minor Characters *Johnny *Nicholas *Patty *Rachel's Mom Trivia Gallery Category:Episodes (Doki Doki) Category:Season 1 (Doki Doki) Category:Glitter Force Doki Doki